


Lord Marbury's Lessons

by emma_ockham



Series: The West Wing Multiples [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Abbey Bartlet's Breasts, Anal Sex, Banter, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Clothed Sex, Contracts, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Everyone is Bisexual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Families of Choice, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Het, Humor, Lesbian Dance, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, May/December Relationship, Menage-A-Cinq, Middle Aged Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual blackmail, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shower Sharing, Slash, Straight Sex, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it's my soul you are after, not my body?" Jed asked<br/>"I wouldn't want to go that far," Leo set him straight.</p><p>Polyamory in the White House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Carolyn for her beta-reading and encouragements and Janevok who not only helped me back on my feet when I was ready to give up on this story all together, but whose thorough and ever so kind editorial and linguistic advise vastly improved the story. All errors of course are mine.

"Remember you said, you thought I was sexy?"

After the day's security briefing Jed and Leo sat on the bench outside the Oval Office. Jed smoked a cigarette and was studying the floor between his feet.

"I did?" Leo teased, faking ignorance.

"Yesterday, in the guest room, you did."

Jed was still avoiding Leo's eyes.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

Leo waited until Jed couldn't stand the silence anymore and looked up.

"You are sexy. To me."

Jed searched Leo's face for mockery but found none.

"I'm a chubby old man," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Leo agreed pleasantly.

"So?"

"Even if you were over 80 and as beefy as Glenallen Walken, you'd look sexy to me. It's who you are, not what you look like."

Jed started to nod, warmed by the sentiment, but then cut himself short.

"So it's my soul you are after, not my body?"

"I wouldn't want to go that far," Leo set him straight.

Jed looked at the overhang above them.

"So you want…"

"Oh yeah," Leo nodded.

A handful of birds twittered in the bushes, Debbie’s voice could be heard on the phone in her office, the rain that had been looming all day started with a soft drizzle while they sat there in silence.

"Does it bother you?" Leo asked.

"What?"

"Does it bother you that I look at you that way?"

"No. You are my best friend and have been for a long time. There's very little you can do that would bother me greatly." He inhaled. "I even accept that you sleep with my wife."

"But you've never, yourself… you know," Leo prodded.

Jed looked him in the eye.

"What?" he asked innocently.

He knew what Leo was referring to, though, and he had in fact been thinking about it. Not only since Leo had told him he thought Jed was sexy, but way before that he had been wondering why propriety forbid touching his friend as he occasionally wanted to. Why couldn't they extend their camaraderie to a more physical level? It seemed only natural that they would. Hugs would be great, Jed deliberated, but kisses would be better.

"Have you never thought about exploring male to male sexuality?" Leo reworded his question.

"Not in a general way, no."

Leo's face fell.

"I have on the other hand, oftentimes wondered why we lost the ways of the Greeks, when it comes to our particular friendship," Jed amended. "It seems unnatural to approach it only in the limited modern western way."

Leo beamed, knowing Jed long enough to understand what he was trying to get across.

"So you do want…? " he asked.

Jed nodded.

"Good," Leo said.

"Yeah," Jed agreed. And after a few moments, "How about now?"

"You are taking me for a ride?" He watched Jed, looking for signs he was kidding.

"Only if you want to." Jed smiled.

"Okay." Leo nodded.

"Okay."

Jed slid his warm hand over Leo's thigh

"Here?!" Leo asked, looking around wide-eyed, spotting three Secret Service Agents in a single glance.

"Hmm. Perhaps not."

"I'd think."

"The guest room?"

"Nah. Too far. Remember the corridor?"

Jed's face split in a grin. He remembered finding CJ and Leo in flagrante delicto there yesterday.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's dark," Jed complained.

"You want to do this another time?"

"We'll manage." His hands found Leo, explored Leo’s torso. He heard Leo chuckle at his ardor and felt him step closer.

Experimentally, he brushed his nose over Leo's face, exploring the rough structure of his skin, the creases he could draw by heart, but had never touched like this. It was nothing like Abbey or CJ, but curiously gratifying all the same.

He rested his lips against Leo's. Applying no pressure just resting there, his nose against Leo's. Underneath his show of boldness and his eagerness he was unsure on this unfamiliar terrain. Now what?

Leo, responded by opening his lips and starting the kiss in earnest, his hands traveling to Jed's butt and then grabbing him, pulling him close. Through their layers of clothes, he felt Leo's erection twitch against his. He moved his hips in examination, sending a shiver up his spine. 

When Leo moved back his head, panting, Jed leaned in to the exposed throat, kissing the valley under his Adam's apple. 

"We have to lose some clothes," Leo breathed. 

Jed hummed his approval. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"You don't think I could have come up with this idea without that?" Leo gruffly responded in the darkness.

"I dunno," Jed answered, preoccupied by the hands he felt loosening his belt. He responded by opening Leo's shirt and sliding his hand over his chest. When Leo's hand came to rest on his crouch, Jed’s hips buck against it on their own volition. 

"So have you?" he asked. Leo moved his hand, expertly applying pressure where it would matter most. A soft growl welled up in Jed's throat. 

"Yeah," Leo admitted huskily, "I have fucked other guys."


	3. Chapter 3

CJ was in her office, working with Toby on the President's Address of the Nation on Moral Leadership, when she thought she heard soft rustling noises.

She had been having these flashbacks of heady encounters with Leo and the Bartlets all day and now needed to concentrate. She shook her head to get rid of the distractions, but the sounds didn't go away.

Toby looked up at her movement and raised his brow.

"You don't agree with that section?" he asked.

"No, no. It's okay."

"Okay?" He sounded slightly hurt.

CJ opened her mouth to correct that, when she was interrupted by soft grunting sounds that appeared to be emanating from the corridor between her workplace and the Oval Office.

She saw Toby strain to listen too, surprised. "It's almost as if …" he volunteered, crooking his head.

Yeah, CJ realized, it most certainly was. She felt a discomfited shade of burgundy sneak up on her face. Inconceivably as Toby thought it was, she was quite sure someone was having sex right behind that door.

She realized that the occupant of the Oval Office must be involved, as no one had used the door on her side to get into the corridor. If Toby would investigate… The MS-thing would pale by comparison.

She found Toby was studying her color changes with interest. "Anything you'd like to share?" he asked.

She contemplated feigning temporary deafness and closed her eyes in exasperation as she heard moaning now, over the shuffling sounds and the grunting. Jed sure was having a good time. She wondered with whom.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." She stood abruptly, ending the meeting.

Toby looked up, taken aback.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Just go away, Toby. Out."

He left; his brain in overdrive.


	4. Chapter 4

CJ closed the door behind Toby and took a deep breath before walking over to Margaret to implement plan Z, the half hour rest, she had thought prudent to invent after Leo had shown her the alternative uses of the corridor. 

CJ was supposed to be lying down on the couch and recuperating. Well, that was what Margaret was told when she was asked to see to it that no one interrupted CJ's impromptu naps. As Margaret had already lost one Chief of Staff to questionable lifestyle and matching health problems, she was eager to comply.

-.-

Both men stiffened when the door opened, paling, but not disentangling themselves, seeming to draw comfort from the other's presence. 

The President of the United States was naked from the waist down. He leaned with his hands against the corridor wall trying to maintain his balance against Leo’s thrusts. He had been biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

CJ took in the picture. Jed's impassioned face, the sweat streaming off of Leo, the lock of their bodies at the hip, and how they wavered heatedly between pounding each other senseless and fleeing from the light.

"You scared away my guest," she informed them gravely. "Your speech on moral leadership might take a bit longer to complete." She looked them up and down. 

"As a result I do seem to have some extra time on my hands right now," she eyed Jed's straining erection with interest, "just in case you want to school me in ethical issues." 

"Close the door, CJ," Jed commanded, motioning her inside with a nod of his head

"Okay." She entered and closed the door.

In the sudden darkness Leo thrust in Jed immediately. The sound of pounding, sighing and chafing that CJ had heard in her office, resumed, louder now. One of them was whimpering sweet noises in the darkness. CJ thought it was Jed and smiled endeared.

The flair of a match stopped the men again. CJ lit the candle she had placed there after her brash encounter with Leo in the same corridor. She smiled at them in the dimness.

"Isn't this more fun with the lights on?" she asked. Leo grunted his approval.

CJ sat back on the floor against her door to watch as the men resumed their lovemaking. She had slept with them both, but had never seen them together before. 

Jed bottoming had surprised her, but as she saw how they reacted to each other and had found their rhythm, it only seemed right. There was an easy trust. Their long friendship shone through the agitated and demanding movements. 

"CJ?" Jed panted, looking at her with shimmering eyes.

"Jed?" 

"Why don't you shed some clothes?" he asked hoarsely.

She smiled at him, warming to the possibilities and looked at Leo. 

"By all means," he wheezed. He made a vague welcoming gesture with his hand as his breath ran out, but his crooked grin could not be misunderstood.

She grinned back at him. 

Aware that Jed and Leo were watching, she set about undressing slowly, teasingly revealing more skin and playfully fondling it as it became visible. She quashed he breasts merrily when they were freed. 

The President followed her movements captivated, caressing her with his eyes. 

When their eyes locked, his debauched appreciation struck home. She bit the back of her hand, diverted from her original frivolity. When, finally, she was fully naked, her knees were weak and her desire to join them had risen to a shaky height. 

She moved her hand through her pubic hair, over her clit, quivering at the sensation and slipped a finger in, her eyes still trapped in Jed's gaze. 

She could smell her arousal, and knew the men could too. 

"This is about as undressed as I can get," she told them. More than ready to progress, she trailed the now wet finger over her breasts to make sure they saw her point.

"CJ," Jed croaked, curving his back as Leo hit the right spot again.

"Jed?" 

"I would really," he trembled as Leo took the opportunity to grasp the base of his dick, "appreciate it if you could bring that magnificent body," he shuddered, "closer." 

"Now, that's a great idea," she granted him, reciprocating the feeling. 

"Here," he instructed.

She ducked under the arms he had pressed against the wall, facing him. Briefly, he leaned his forehead against her chin, then slid his nose up until he reached hers, his lips ambling over hers. 

"Kiss me," he rasped, his hands fixed against the wall, protecting them both from Leo’s momentum, making it impossible for him to use them elsewhere. 

With her hands clasped behind her back she kissed him hard, reacting to his demanding tone.

Their bodies shook from the force Leo was applying, but she took her time exploring him, never having gotten around that yesterday, enjoying his tireless and attentive response. She leaned into him, teasing him, knowing he needed his hands on the wall.

"Turn," he ordered when he broke the kiss.

"You're POTUS now?"

"Turn!" he commanded.

She complied, and his hands enveloped her breasts brusquely, too eager to be kind. The full force of Leo's pounding now shook her. She braced herself against the wall.

Jed's fingers stroked her, exploring her folds, sending shivers through her when he found her clit. She pressed against him in reflex. 

"Jed," she whimpered.

"CJ?"

"Why don't you...?" she smoldered against him.

"Bend." 

With the next thrust Leo made, Jed let himself be pressed forward and entered CJ. He was greeted with the blissful whimper from CJ who was forcefully filled to the hilt and a frustrated growl from Leo, who lost contact, slipping out of Jed.

"Hey, you two," Leo admonished them from behind. "How about some coordination?"

CJ snorted at the dissonant managerial response.

"Why don't you set the pace, dear?" Jed answered his put-out adviser.

In the silence that fell, movement stopped. After a moment, CJ grinded herself against Jed, frustrated about this lack of progress. “Jed?” she pleaded.

"You are calling me 'dear' now?" Leo sounded exasperated.

CJ, who could care less, found her own rhythm, bashing against Jed, feeling him gratifyingly slide in and out her, while his hand expertly massaged her clit. She sent a silent thanks to Abbey for teaching him so well. 

"I've called everyone I shared the bed with 'dear'," Jed responded. 

CJ could hear the smile in his voice, and expected Leo to be Jed's first male partner. 

"Does this bother you?" Jed's question sounded genuine, though at the upper regions of his voice the effects of CJ's exploits could be heard as a quivering upsurge.

Leo, only moments from orgasm, mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. "Just don't call me 'dear', okay?" he rasped. To stop further dialogue, he embraced Jed, pinching his nipples to distract him and took over the rhythm CJ was setting. 

"Oh God!" Jed cried out at the suddenly synchronized assault. 

Before long his partners found their voices too, as their frantic bashing drove them over the edge soon after each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jed," CJ stroked his chest under his shirt. They rested on the corridor floor together. In the corner the small candle flickered.

"Yeah?" He leaned back against Leo, still breathing heavily.

"You seem to have some influence in this place," CJ went on.

Leo chortled, reaching past Jed to softly caress her.

"Possibly, "Jed conceded. "Why do you ask?"

"Could you manage to get some real light and, you know perhaps some air-conditioning in here?" She flapped a hand, indicating their warm and smelly sex cavern.

"It seems less involved than bombing Qumar," he admitted. "I might just be able to…," he waved his hand in a magic gesture.

She lazily nibbled his lip to express her thanks.

"Or," he deliberated, kissing her softly on the mouth, his hand playing with her hair, “I could ask my Chief of Staff to see to it.”

"Aw!" he cried out.

"What?!" Leo asked.

"She bit me."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, in honor of the anniversary of the UN, a large reception was held at the White House. Five hundred international guests joined the First Couple in the ballroom. The press was allowed entrance for the first two hours to shoot pictures and write special interest stories.

Amidst his guests, the President led the First Lady in a waltz. He skipped some of the more intricate figures, too absorbed in his account of the events in the corridor.

"What did Leo say to that, honey?" Abbey asked, leaning in to better catch the end of the whispered report, affected by Jed's husky tone and his tale.

"Say?" Jed smiled smugly, "he didn’t find his voice for several minutes."

Abbey laughed out loud, dancing closer. Several heads turned at the sound.

"He did do this, though," Jed placed his hands on Abbeys butt, groping her, never missing a stride in the waltz.

"Uhm, sweetie," Abbey whispered against his cheek, "As much as I want to make out with you right now, I guess you'd rather not have our daughters see that pictured on the front page, tomorrow."

Jed drew his hands back almost immediately. 

"You think they would miss us, if we just…" he nodded to better places with his head.

"The corridor?" she asked in a low voice, flicking her lashes at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. 

"I have CJ installing some lights and air-conditioning there now. So, if at a later time you still feel that way…" he wiggled his brows.

She smiled, appreciating the thought. 

"I imagine we will be missed," she decided, "So dance, Josiah Bartlett. I remember there are more than these three steps in a waltz."


	7. Chapter 7

CJ paused at the periphery of the dancing multitude, straining to spot the President. She caught a glimpse of Lord Marbury who, his inseparable drink in hand, was gesticulating energetically at the ambassador of Sweden, a regal silver-haired woman, unruffled by his fervor.

He nodded his greeting from afar, then crooked his head, taking in CJ’s dress, pursing his lips and raising his brows in frank appreciation. She regretted that she couldn’t hear the words accompanying the gestures which had the ambassador of Sweden turn her head to see for herself. CJ nodded amiably in their direction 

The First Couple danced close, laughing at the novel steps Jed was inventing. CJ, stepped in and tapped the President on his shoulder. Missouri was waiting.

Jed, too engaged in his modernization of the waltz to come to an immediate standstill, collided with her, his elbow in her abdomen. CJ stepped back grimacing. 

Jed turned. "I'm sorry, CJ. Did that hurt?"

She shook her head and waved away his apology. "Sir, a situation has developed in Missouri. Nancy is waiting for you in your office."

He nodded, distracted by the red Vera Wang that clung to CJ, accenting her curves. He pursed his lips in approval. "Breathtaking dress, CJ." She heard him shifting to his bedroom voice. 

"Thank you, Sir." 

When Abbey used her eyes to give extra weight to Jed's appreciation and seemed to be at the point of voicing some compliments of her own, CJ cleared her throat. "Missouri, Sir?'

"Right, CJ," Jed snapped out of his reverie. "Why don't you finish this dance for me?"

CJ raised her brows.

"I heard Berkeley has special courses that are not in the official curriculum."

"You heard?"

He glowed and nodded.

"So show me." 

"Here?"

"I could make it a Presidential order," he suggested lightly.

"Why don't you just go to the Oval Office," she asked, adding "Sir?" just a tad late.

Immovable, he fixed her in his Presidential glower. 

"CJ." It was his Sit Room voice now.

"Okay, but will you then please go? Missouri is waiting." 

As he still stared, she turned to his wife. "Care to dance with me, ma'am?" she dipped her head to the First Lady.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask, CJ." 

As CJ skillfully lead Abbey away in the waltz, she saw Jed beam at her. She gave him an admonishing look and mouthed "Missouri". At that, he turned to leave, a new bounce in his step.

"Boy, is he vigorous today," CJ remarked to Abbey.

"It seems that he got laid recently." Abbey replied. "Twice, I'm to understand." She twinkled. "It does it every time." 

They danced in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

"You dance better when I'm dressed," CJ observed.

The First Lady laughed in a hearty way. "Calling this being dressed is perhaps overstating it," she warned.

"It's a Vera Wang," CJ countered.

"I saw that. But is it my imagination or are you not wearing any underwear tonight?"

"Nope," CJ confirmed, "no underwear whatsoever.”

"Really?" The voice of the First Lady acquired a predatory tone.

CJ invented a new pattern in the waltz and twirled around. Abbey saw how the dress clung to her seamlessly.

"Nice," she purred.

"A woman cannot show lines in a Vera Wang."

Light flashes warned them that the press had spotted them.

"This will trigger the rumors on my sexual orientation," CJ saw with a sigh.

"Is there anything you want me to do to enhance that?" Abbey asked, caress CJ's back with her thumb in nearly unperceivable movements. "Or is there any other way we can satisfy your exhibitionist streaks?"

"Isn't this the pot calling the kettle black?"

"We could help each other then," Abbey proposed in a level-headed tone that belied the flushing of her cheeks.

CJ was grateful when the music ended and she could escort the First Lady off the dancefloor.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked away, Lord Marbury stepped up to them. CJ greeted him with a smile.

"You’re marvelous dancers, my ladies," he beamed at them, leaning a little backward, as if he needed the extra distance and angle to fully take them in. "That was unquestionably the most erotic dance I've seen at a ceremonial gala, for rather a long time," he complemented them.

How very perceptive of his Lordship, CJ thought.

Abbey waved his remark away. "Hedonistic projections. And probably some wishful thinking."

"Well, of course I enjoy my life, dear Abigail, but that doesn't necessarily make me blind."

Abbey raised her brow skeptically. "You are smashed, your Lordship."

"I may be a tad on the inebriated side, but not a great deal more than I generally am, and as an unrepressed European, I cherish what I saw, so there's hardly any need to get defensive. The world needs more hedonists. A propos, fabulous dress, Miss Cregg." He looked CJ up and down.

“Thank you, Your Lordship.” 

"Am I mistaken in the assumption that you have refrained from wearing any underclothes for this auspicious occasion?"

Abbey's sideway look said, 'Told ya'.

"Is this the normal way of opening a conversation in Great Britain these days?" CJ asked slightly irked, stepping up to him.

"I do have full diplomatic immunity, of course" Marbury hastened to say, stepping back, swerving a bit, maybe more drunk than he had admitted to.

"Well, I for one would say your conversation opening has improved," Abbey interceded, "even if marginally."

"Unquestionably," the Lord concurred, taking another sip of his drink, "though I'm not quite certain I grasp what you are referring to."

"There, you see," she pointed out to CJ.

"What?" CJ had lost track of Abbey’s argument.

"Yes, dear Abigail, as this splendid woman articulated so eloquently,” he inhaled portentously: “‘What?!’"

"As I recall, your Lordship’s usual greetings held life threatening references to my bosoms in them."

Marbury pursed his lips. "They are indubitably gloriously and almost certainly intimidating, but they are, at best, only marginally threatening, Abigail. Unless of course," he considered full of glee, "one happens to be in the wonderful position of being …"

"My husband was the threatening part," Abbey interrupted him.

"Ah, yes," he recognized. "Nice enough chap," he conceded cosmopolitan, "but obviously exceedingly jealous. It clouds his otherwise excellent sense of humor. And a good many other things as well, I can imagine." Some of his innuendo drowned when he emptied his glass.

He raised his brows, eyeing them shrewdly. "The way he insisted on you two doing your deliciously scandalous dance, makes me wonder if he found a cure for his green-eyed dragon, though." 

"Is this lifting of his jealousy restricted to carousing with women, Abigail, or can I finally school you in the sophisticated echelons of sexual fulfillment too?" The volume of his voice increased as he reached his point. 

Several heads turned. Conversations stopped as people strained to hear more. 

CJ gripped his elbow, trying to avoid a scandal.

"Ah, you too, my dear friend,” he misunderstood, “I'll definitely be teaching you too," he granted magnanimously. "That dress needs to be rewarded."

"Out," she shushed him urgently. "Step outside. Now."

"Oh," he sighed, dejection in his voice. "I gather that the jealous mania has proven to be contagious." 

He padded Abbey on her arm, consoling her with that setback, while the two women walked him to the door. "I suppose no other women are involved after all. Is it a ménage-a-trois then?

"Oh, shut up," CJ said.

In the empty lobby, the women looked at each other. 

"Now what?" CJ asked.


	9. Chapter 9

They let go of Marbury who ambled away, studying the ceiling with drunken fascination.

"I don't see any Scotch here," he thoughtfully mentioned, swaying to the next door. Both women recaptured him. 

"Why don't we retreat in some appropriate snug place, have another drink together and then you can tell me all about your goings on. I might be able to persuade you still, that my extraordinary and multifaceted sexual proficiency can be of benefit to you both." His voice echoed in the hall. 

CJ saw a Secret Service agent stepping into the foyer, watching them, his face expressionless. 

"Abbey?" she asked.

"The residency," Abbey answered resolutely.

CJ stared at her.

"We can't leave him like this with the press around. He'll be okay after he has slept this off."

"A bed," the Lord seemed to awaken at the suggestion. "Splendid idea, Abigail, though perhaps a bit hasty and certainly not dreadfully innovative. I suggest we talk first."

The women sniggered. 

"There's one setback to this plan," Abbey confessed to CJ, supporting the ambassador up the broad marble stairs one step at the time.

"What?"

"With all the visitors for the anniversary, our other guest rooms are filled to capacity."

"You mean we are taking him to Leo's, my, err, our, room?"

The blurry-eyed British ambassador, studying the next of the marble steps he had to take, looked up with interest.

"Isn't that like tempting fate?" CJ asked.

Abbey shrugged. "We can send him to the embassy eventually, after he's stopped blabbering like this."

"I'll go home then, to sleep," CJ sighed. "I need to water the plants, anyway."

"Or you could sleep with us."

CJ looked pointedly at the ambassador. Challenging as the flight of stairs may seem to be for the Brit, he was not that drunk.

"Never fear, Miss Cregg," Marbury volunteered. "Your secret is safe with me."

"As long as you are not overly drunk, your Lordship" she admonished him.

"So you admit something is going on?"

"Why is only his sense of balance affected by his drinking?" CJ demanded vexed.

"Practice," Marbury confessed, leaning heavily on her, "years of practice."

They managed the next steps in silence.

"Since we are heading for his room, am I correct in understanding, that Gerald is involved in all this too?"

"All this?" Abbey asked with a show of nonchalance.

"Your ménage-à-trois, or now perhaps quatre."

The women balanced Marbury between them. He seemed to have put the few and minute pieces he'd found together to the approximately right picture. They considered their options.

"We could kill him," CJ suggested.

She was gratified to feel the Brit tense.

"Where would we hide the body?" Abbey asked practically.

"Excellent point, Abigail," the ambassador said with a thick tongue.

"Would inebriating him into a stupor erase his memories?" CJ asked the doctor.

"Now there's an inspired plan," Marbury reasoned. " Excessive drinking is known to have disentangled several irresolvable quandaries of the British Empire."

Abbey shook her head. "Not with certainty."

"And, of course, you could blackmail me right back," Marbury volunteered.

"Whose side are you on?" CJ demanded.

"I'm defecting to your side, my good girl." 

"Why?" Abigail stopped mounting the stairs.

"You seem to be having a good deal more fun. Even when considering that Gerald might be involved."

"You're too clever for your own good," Abbey said.

"That's why I offer myself up for blackmail," he said, "as a hostage. After all, no one would want your minor merriment to collide with the President's speech on Moral Leadership."

That froze them in their tracks.

"We could just leave him to his own imbalance on these stairs," CJ went back to her previous solution.

"Wouldn't that be in violation of the Geneva Convention?" the Lord asked in a haze. 

"Just another regretful accident," she informed him dispassionately. "With your reputation, who would be surprised?"

"It's exceedingly bad form to threaten a surrendering conquest."

"Conquest?"

"Oh yes. I've always been interested in getting acquainted with you at a more, hmm, corporeal level. How could I not, considering your staggering qualities?" 

He took them in, appreciating them anew. " And, with your novel way of dressing and your breath-taking Sapphistic waltz, you've at last genuinely entranced me. I'm your servant, dear ladies - until eternity."

CJ smiled at him, warmed by the sentiment.

"He wants to sleep," Abbey translated unmoved, "with the both of us."

"Abbey." CJ thought that an awfully rude shortcut after the nice little speech Marbury gave. 

"He does."

CJ looked at the ambassador for clarification.

"I do," he admitted genially. "With the both of you. If possible, until eternity. And preferably, shortly."

"See?" Abbey asked.

"Okay," CJ conceded. "Perhaps we should resume this discussion somewhere more private."

"Splendid idea, my treasured gorgeousness."

Abbey rolled her eyes.

"It's nice being appreciated, though," CJ remarked.

"You have me for that."

"Yes, yes we know," Marbury responded, "And possibly Jed and Gerald, as well."

Abbey pushed him in the shoulders.

"Now walk, your Lordship"


	10. Chapter 10

In the guest room, Marbury walked to the bed under his own steam and tested the suppleness of the matrass with his hand before loosening his tie, kicking off his shoes and letting himself down on it.

"Why don't you call me - John?" he invited them cordially.

CJ sniggered. "Nice line," she said. "Does it work, at all?"

"Oh, girls can't get enough of it." He grinned back.

Abbey sunk down on the couch. "Now what?" she asked.

"I remember some excellent suggestions from Miss Cregg here, pertaining to some additional liquor."

“I could use a drink myself,” Abbey walked over to the cupboard. 

"What do you have in mind, your Lordship?" she asked, opening it and showing a wide assortment of bottles and glasses CJ was sure hadn't been there before. Not with Leo as the single user of the room.

"How did that happen?"

"Jed," Abbey mouthed. 

"You wouldn't happen to have any acceptable Scotch?" Marbury asked. 

As Abbey did the honors, CJ studied the man on the bed. He looked disheveled, but no more than usual; even plastered he still had one of the swiftest minds she had ever encountered and he seemed to be holding his liquor better than his tongue. He was long enough too. 

She frowned, wondering where that last thought had come from.

"Did I already congratulate you on your dress, Miss Cregg? It is truly magnificent. Why don't you…" he made a twirling movement with his finger, "show us the good part again?" 

She turned good-naturedly. 

"It's a diaphanous marvel." Marbury concluded. "I don't blame Jed and Gerald for trying to keep you to themselves. Nor her." He nodded his head to indicate Abbey, who was handing out the drinks. 

Marbury took hold of his glass. "But you haven't sworn any holy vows to them, have you?" 

CJ shook her head imperceptibly.

"There, you see, admittance isn't all that difficult." He drank. "Why don't you sit and tell me how all this has come to pass?" He tapped on the bed beside him. "I'm sure it's quite fascinating."

"You'd babble about us," CJ accused him, sitting down all the same.

"I can be the soul of discretion," he countered lordly. "Especially," mischief sparkled in his eyes, "when I have some stake in it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why don't you have another drink?" Abbey sat down on the other side of him, refilling his glass.

He laughed out loud. "Abigail, are you going for plan B?" 

"And let you have all of this priceless Scotch?" She twinkled at him. "Ah, if only that would help." She sighed. "But I know that would just be a waste of a first-class bottle of Scotch."

"Not a waste, entirely," he amended, taking a large pull. 

Abbey joined him in drinking, feeling how the liquor relaxed her back to her normal level headedness.

"So, let me get this straight, John - " 

He nodded in approval of her mode of address. 

"You think you are onto something - " 

He nodded again. 

"- and now you are trying to blackmail us into having sex with you."

He was taken aback. "No," he said appalled. "No, no, my dear girl."

As both Abbey and CJ raised their brows in disbelief, he shook his head for extra emphasis, spilling some if his drink on his trousers. Abbey helpfully refilled his glass.

"Hopelessly enthralled as I am by the both of you, there never has been any need for whichever Earl of Croy, to coerce any person of whatever gender to his bed." 

Their eyes shone in skepticism. 

"They come in flocks," he pointed out the obvious. "I'm…" 

He became aware of the level of incredulity of his audience and faltered.

"You're God's gift to women everywhere," Abbey completed his sentence

"Exactly!"

The women snorted.

"Let's drink to that," Abbey suggested, realizing that a correction of that worldview would take a fair amount more time than she was willing to invest.

"I'll say," CJ conceded, toasting and drinking.

"There." He was glad they understood.

"And then there is the matter of the jealous husbands, of course," he added in a less brash voice. "I have a good deal of experience with them." 

He rubbed his side as if touching an old scar. "They rarely are worth the trouble."

"Trouble?" Abbey asked. The offhand qualification pricked.

"I'm quite certain that, if you wouldn’t come to my bed eagerly, Abigail, Jed would hunt me down and personally slay me, regardless the consequences." 

Abbey silently concurred with that assessment, the image of Jed, gun in hand, looming over Marbury's lifeless body, appearing in her mind.

"What makes you think he won't kill you anyway, despite my alleged eagerness?"

"Oh, you'd prevent it. I'm reasonably confident there are limits to the amount of patriarchal nonsense you'd take from your spouse."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"And then, Miss Cregg here," he put his arm around CJ's waist, "seems to have survived his knowing about you two easily enough. And I'm sure Gerald …"

He stopped abruptly, realizing he hadn't seen Leo that evening at all. 

Abbey saw his eyes widen when he drew the wrong conclusion. “Abigail?”

She nodded gravely. Leo had seemed quite alive in the stories Jed had told while waltzing, but turnabout is fair play, and any foothold in the battle of wits with his lordship seemed worth taking. Seeing him lose some of his buoyant self-confidence was quite an improvement.

"You don't mean to say…?" Marbury hesitated. He drew back from the First Lady, trying to prevent bodily contact. "But, they were old friends," he whispered, searching for confirmation in CJ's face.

CJ nodded solemnly.

"So, that's why you want to keep this a secret." 

Marbury had paled and tried to shy away from CJ now too, maybe remembering how she threatened him with accidental death earlier, knowing that, as the Chief of Staff, it was well within her powers to implement any deadly plans she thought of. 

When he bolted, the women placed their hands on his shoulders to prevent him from leaving the bed, mischief in their eyes.

"Have another drink, John," Abbey refilled his glass, enjoying the turning of the tables; glad to spook him after the way he had managed to unnerve her earlier.

"We're so glad you offered to stay with us and teach us …stuff," CJ filled him in, leaning against him suggestively. Abbey stifled her laugh and followed her lead.

"No American guy has that courage anymore." Abbey's hand came to lie on his thigh, feeling him freeze under it.

"We are really, really, grateful," CJ nibbled his ear. Abbey bit her lip at the apprehensive and stricken expression on Marbury’s face.

"Too bad some of the other guests heard your offer, though," she added, pressing a breast against his upper arm, appreciating how both CJ’s and Marbury’s eyes widened. 

"I'm sure they won’t tell Jed," CJ caught on, nuzzling his neck and opening the middle buttons of his shirt to slip her hand in. CJ's color had risen, her pupils were enlarged, her lips moist. Abbey thought it was an alluring sight. 

"Are you now, dear?" Abbey leaned in front of Marbury and kissed CJ on the lips. They tasted exactly as good as they had looked from afar.

"Hmm," CJ murmured against her lips. "Well, reasonably certain. Say fifty-nine percent." 

 

&&&

Marbury's breathing stopped as his body reacted instinctively with arousal, while his inebriated brain screamed to leave while he still could. He closed his eyes, inundated by the assault, considering his options and missing by a hair the wicked grin the women exchanged. 

When CJ caressed his face with her lips, never quite reaching his lips, he decided that he had lived a full life, that this was entirely too much to endure, so he moved his head and captured her mouth with his own.

He kissed her as only a man with his experience could; savoring her, anticipating her wishes and fulfilling needs she didn't know she had until he did.


	12. Chapter 12

CJ, overtaken by surprise and by the heated reactions of her body, moaned, leaning into him, giving over control without a second thought, kissing him back eagerly, bodily begging for more. Her hands traveling through his hair, caressing him, wanting this mind-blowing kiss to go on, to never end, to deepen, exploring new levels of kissing, levels she never knew even existed.

When he finally released her, she let herself fall backwards on the bed, sighing breathlessly, glowing, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Abbey watched her dumbfounded.

"It's true," CJ panted at her astounded friend. 

"What?" Abbey asked edgily.

"His blabber about experience and teaching. It's true." 

"Of course it is." Marbury sounded a bit irked.

"Really?" Abbey was intrigued.

"The flocks, and everything." CJ shook her head, "I can see it happen."

"Really?" Abbey's voice dropped a tierce. 

"Oh, yes." 

Abbey bit her lip.

"Go ahead, try it," CJ vaguely waved at her. 

"John?" Abbey's demanding voice was even lower now.

"Abigail?" He turned to her. "About your husband - "

"Oh, forget about Jed," she cut him short. "Kiss me." She pulled his head close and kissed him on his mouth. 

At first he held back, his eyes flying from the woman in his arms to the unlocked door, but as she pressed herself to him, he gave her the best of his skills, ravishing her, challenging her and then completing her as she had not ever been before. When he stopped, she leaned against him, overtaken. 

"Oh Abigail," he muttered, brushing her hair from her face. "Why did you meet Jed first?"

She sighed against him, shaken. For a fragment of a second, during the kiss, the same question had popped in her mind. She stood, dazed, and moved over to the couch; needing the physical distance to regain her balance. 

What she'd felt was way beyond the borders of the pact she had with Jed. She had asked herself the wrong question, the absolute wrong question. She sat down, slumping, her eyes closed. 

"Abigail?" John asked bewildered.

"Abbey, are you alright?" CJ's sounded concerned.

The two on the bed had followed her retreat openmouthed.

"What did you do?!" CJ accused Marbury while she sat up, ready to swat him.

But Marbury looked genuinely puzzled. He opened his hands in a gesture of capitulation, raising his shoulders not understanding at all what had happened. He had felt Abbey's surrender to him; he had felt her eagerness; he had been sure she'd come back for more.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Abbey managed from the couch. "Really." 

They continued to look at her. John had a worried pale cast about him

"Why don't you show her what you did, while I get some more drinks?" Abbey asked Marbury.

"Do I want that?" CJ asked.

"Oh, you bet you do," Abbey laughed gruffly, knowing that CJ would never feel the remorse that had assailed her. "Don't waste any time, now we have God's Gift here for the night."

"So you liked it?"

"Oh, yes." The profoundness was clear. 

John appeared to feel himself considerably better. He beamed and rapidly regained much of his old confident self-esteem at Abbey's praise. He turned to CJ.

"Well Miss Cregg," he asked cordially, "do you think it is appropriate that I lay my hands on you bosoms at this point?"

CJ laughed. "Certainly John," she said. "And why don't you call me CJ, when we are in this room?"


	13. Chapter 13

“CJ,” he said, tasting her name as if he cherished it. The creases that normally underlined his sardonic expressions deepened in an admiring half-smile.

“John.” She traced the lines of his face with her fingers, noticing how different they were from the ones on Leo’s face, being deeper, more edged, as if, despite his often frivolous behavior, life had dealt Marbury with blows, Leo had managed to escape. The stubble on his chin rasped against her finger, and she leaned in closer, caressing his cheek with her own.

John’s hands moved up, over her sides, until they gently enveloped her breasts through her silken evening gown, savoring them; his hands comfortably warm, his grip light as if he held a bird. A quiver ran up her spine.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” she asked against his cheek.

He drew back, just far enough for his eyes, a little cross-eyed, to focus on hers with appreciation.

“The consequences in case of discovery are undeniably somewhat disconcerting.” His index finger trailed over her flesh following the line of her deep décolleté. Goosebumps sprang up in its wake.

“Yeah.” It would be a PR disaster. Near his collar, she laced a curly lock of dark hair around her finger, noticing the gray edges. 

“Both our heads of state would be decidedly displeased,” he agreed.

“That too. Though, Jed perhaps not as much as you seem to think.” Her hand played with his earlobe.

“I don’t believe you gauge his dissatisfaction correctly, my principessa. I noticed in what manner he observed you at the festivities downstairs.” 

“What were you drinking at the time?” She was fond of Jed and he of her, she was sure of it, but Abbey was the love of his live, there was no question about that.

“His scrutiny was not all that dissimilar from the way the Sultan of Qumar watches Janine d’Astracia,” Marbury continued unperturbed.

“Who?” 

“The way he looks at his current favorite concub … courtesan.”

Abbey guffawed from the couch, but CJ held his gaze.

“You are kidding, right?”

“No, she is a spectacularly stunning woman. Not unalike yourself, I need say.” He leaned in to kiss CJ’s collarbone, his lips dwelling there, demanding nothing, gifting her with promises of more to come, distracting her from her train of thought.

“You’re not serious,” she managed.

John glanced over at the couch, at Abbey, as if he was unsure how she would take this.

“Oh, go ahead John, I just love to hear about my husband’s feelings for Miss Cregg from an outside source.”

“In that case,” Marbury answered, “I’m afraid I’m quite serious.” 

“It was the dress,” CJ decided, hoping that Abbey would understand that too.

“If you prefer to believe that, I won’t stop you. It is a magnificent dress.” The warmth of his carousing hand seeped through the fabric of it. 

“So tell me,” he asked, “is the President’s splendidly glaring secretary involved in this as well?”

A chortle responded from the couch. “You’d better not describe Debbie that way where she can hear you,” Abbey warned him.

“Should I take that as a ‘yes’?” He turned his head to Abbey, inquisitively.

CJ moved her upper body against John’s hands, not wanted him to get sidetracked.

“Don’t move,” he cautioned her, focusing again on her, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes wrinkling in fondness.

“It feels nice though.” 

“Let me do the movements for a while,” he breathed against her mouth. His kiss smelled of whiskey. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Debbie’s not involved. Why do you ask?” Abbey said.

“Just a second, Abigail. Need to…” He kissed CJ again, deeper, headier now. CJ felt his left hand slide over her upper leg, under her gown and she moaned in his mouth, trying to comply with his suggestion not to move, not to press against him and to keep her hands on the bed. Her fingers found purchase in the blankets, and she panted softly, feeling his hand move up, and up, and up over her leg.

“John?” Abbey pressed.

The knuckles of John’s hand stroked CJ’s pubic hair, while his other hand slipped the dress from her shoulder, exposing her right breast. She shuddered, clutched the blankets and tried not to curve her back. John’s mouth explored her long neck with soft brushes, nibbling kisses and occasionally the tip of his tongue.

“Ah,” he mumbled, “how I have been yearning to do that.”

“We try to keep Mrs. Fiderer out of this,” Abbey said.

John took his time to release CJ’s neck. “I merely anticipated that your thoughts would have wandered in that direction, Abigail.”

“More of your perceptiveness, your Lordship?” There was a playful tone in Abbey’s voice. 

“Well, she has a certain charm, don’t you think?” John answered, casting a glance at the couch, removing his lips from there pleasant labor.

“Oh, why don’t you just shut up and join us, Abbey?” CJ said.

“Thank you, dear.” John brushed his nose against her breast.

CJ‘s nerves carried the sensation through her body, leaving her shivering, wanting.

“I have other plans,” Abbey said. 

“Whatever you want, Abbey. But please let him… ah….” CJ closed her eyes, concentrating on his touch, on the back of his fingers ambling against her wet folds. A small sound escaped her as her hips bucked against his fingers.

“Don’t move,” he mumbled against her skin, kissing and licking his way down to her right breast, then rolling it in his hand, relishing it, grasping it.

“Get real,” CJ choked out. 

In retaliation, she was sure it was just that, John sucked CJ’s one exposed breast, abrasively. She clasped her hands over his ears, at the sudden onslaught, throwing her head back, grunting, trying to keep in the wail she felt welling up inside. 

He stopped, glancing upwards at her, as if waiting for her to remove her hands, but she had no intention of doing that. The time for delaying was over. 

Under her dress, his fingers caressed her, expertly tracing the lines that made her tremble and slide vacantly against him. She freed his erection, on touch, and wrapped her hand around it, feeling it twitch in her grip, leisurely sliding upwards over it, until she reached the top, ambling her thumb through his pre-cum, enjoying the sob with which he drew in his breath.

Gratifying her immediate need, his finger entered her, and she clung onto his shoulders with her one free hand, moving against his touch, feeling his cock trusting in her hand in response. As he angled his finger upwards, finding her g-spot without trouble, a wave crashed upwards through her body. “John,” she whispered urgently, “John, John.”

“Claudia?” he answered with a voice so thick with arousal it made her tremble.

“We need to…, can’t we..,” she managed, angling her body against his hands. “Come,” she appealed to him, and let herself fall backwards to the sheets. 

“This is not a dreadfully novel position,” he said good naturedly, hitching up her skirt unceremoniously all the same. 

“Why don’t you just,” she closed her eyes, “count your blessings, my friend.” 

He smiled against her skin, his mouth discovering her bellybutton, his tongue exploring it. When he slid his fingers back in her, she heard Abbey whimper on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

The scene stopped Leo short. 

Jed had sent him to find out were the ladies had gone, missing them after he had been briefed on the Missouri situation. After looking in more public places, Leo had strolled to the guest room in pleasant anticipation, thinking he might have a chance to join the ladies in whatever they were up to, before they all reported back to the ball. 

He had not anticipated the other man.

CJ raised the hand that had been groping Marbury’s butt, in a carefree acknowledgement of Leo’s presence.

Leo regained his balance enough to realize that closing the door might be his first priority. After doing so, he sank on the couch next to Abbey, staring at Marbury, dumbfounded, his mind whirling around the staggering developments and their repercussions, only being brought back to reality when Abbeys hand slid over his torso, opening buttons and loosening his tie.

“Well, hullo Leo.” Moistening her lips, she seemed pleased to see him. 

“Abbey? What the hell is he …?” he pointed at the ambassador.

Abbey molded a full breast through her top. “Long story,” she told Leo, picking up his hand to replace hers on her bosom.

“Abbey.” Leo’s voice sounded hoarser than he’d intended. 

“John,” CJ grumbled dejected on the bed. “Now would be a good time, John!”

The two on the couch stopped to watch as the English ambassador entered America’s Chief of Staff, who keened, throwing her head back in rapture and wrapping her magnificent legs around his back in encouragement.

Leo felt Abbey quiver in response. He leaned over and kissed her. “Do you care to…?” he whispered moving his hand over and then inside her blouse, caressing the cool skin of her breast.

She closed her eyes, leaning against him. 

“No,” she whispered, stroking him through his pants, contradicting her words quite effectively.

“No?” The heavy smell of her arousal belied her words as well. He slipped a hand under her skirt.

“Let’s watch,” she rasped as he slid his fingers upwards over her leg. She grasped his cock. Her back curved as he reached her panties.

“You wanna watch?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she breathed, but her hips moved against his fingers evocatively. “Please, Leo.”

“What?” He lost himself in the movements her hand made against his erection.

“Please stop, Leo.” Now, she withdrew her hand, as if she finally realized that some consistency might help getting the message across.

He shuddered at the breach of the contact, biting his lips, but withdrew his hands all the same. “Better?” he grated, gratified by the bothered glazed-over look the First Lady cast at him. It matched his own arousal entirely.

She nodded, unable to speak, her eyes drawn to his body, her features charged with the lack of contact. He caught himself when his hands moved to her involuntarily. “Why?” he asked, demonstratively sitting on his hands.

“Sureties,” she pointed at Marbury. “We can’t have him babbling, dear,” she whispered. 

Leo jolted. “Damn straight we can’t.” He frowned. “And I guess we can’t threaten him, either.”

“Why is violence always the first thought of a Chief of Staff?” 

“What?” She seemed harder to follow than usual, or maybe it was his own arousal that precluded understanding. 

“My way is going to be more fun, you’ll see.” With that she redirected his gaze to the couple on the bed. 

John’s butt muscles rolled rather compellingly as he thrust into CJ with an astonishingly measured franticness, the effects of which was conveyed by the crescendo of the unarticulated words, wails, keens, CJ was emitting and the desperation with which her hands clutched first the blankets and then Lord Marbury’s hair.

“How do you feel about his Lordship, other than not wanting to kill him?” the First Lady asked. Leo, struggling with the side effects of Abbey’s untimely retreat, thought Lord Marbury’s ass was looking thoroughly inviting.

He looked at Abbey. “Hang on a second Abbey, you don’t mean…? 

She nodded.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“You’d think he’s even into that sort of thing?” It seemed odd enough that they were into that any sort of thing, without dragging the British ambassador in it with them.

“I have the feeling there’s hardly anything his Lordship is not into.”

“I’ve no intention of finding that out the hard way.” 

Abbey grinned at him. “Well, he is an above average kisser. In fact, he could be the best -.” 

“I wasn’t exactly considering kissing or handholding,” Leo interrupted her, ruffled.

“Well, good for you.”

“Abbey!”

“I remember Marbury said…,” she looked up at the ceiling as if she could read Marbury’s words there, “that ‘there’s never been any need for whichever Earl of’…Earl of Coy or something…no that can’t be right, ‘to coerce any person of whatever gender to his bed’”. 

“Are you telling me…?”

“‘Whatever gender’ is what the man volunteered, Leo.” He also spoke of his ‘multifaceted sexual proficiency’. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. He seems to have made a second career out of this under the guise of diplomatic service.

Leo felt his face crack open in a smile. 

“Trust me, Leo.” She nuzzled his neck. 

 



Nancy McNally waded through the crowd at the reception. 

When the President spotted her approach he narrowed his eyes, wondering what the outcome of the Missouri crisis would be. She nodded at him before she reached him, smiling to ensure that he understood the positive ending correctly. He beamed at her, pleased with the swift way she had dealt with the situation.

“Do you care to dance?” he asked when she finally reached him.

The solid woman raised an eyebrow at him and laughed softly. Her FBI file left no doubt about her preferences and she knew he’d read it. It didn’t seem to bother him greatly as he held out his hand to her. So she accepted the invitation with a tilt of her head and stepped closer.

“You do know how to follow?” he teased her.

“I could always lead,” she suggested genially.

His eyes twinkled as he led her away in the crowd. He quickly discovered that her unforbidden exterior did not prevent her from effortlessly following his lead even while briefing him in a soft voice on the outcome of the Missouri emergency. 

Enjoying the gracefulness of her movements and her sublime anticipation of his maneuvers, Jed contemplated if he would arrange for her to get together with his wife, expecting Abbey to be greatly interested in this woman too.


	15. Chapter 15

In the guest room, Abbey took control. “Don’t move, John,” she directed firmly from the couch.

“Abigail,” John protested but tried to comply, having excessive experience with games and recognizing they could lead to higher levels of satisfaction. When a ripple of his butt muscles betrayed him, he apologized.

“Try harder.” Abbey sounded unmoved by his strenuous efforts to coax his body back from the brink of orgasm.

“She’s twitching,” he referred to CJ.

“I don’t see her twitching.”

“Oh, but I have first-hand intelligence here, and I can assure you she is.”

“Tough,” the First Lady said. 

“Why does she have any authority in this endeavor, exactly?” John asked CJ, discreetly caressing her calf with his toes, empathizing with her disgruntled disorientation, hovering on the verge of fulfillment with her.

“She is a bit of a dominatrix - if we let her.” Outside of Abbey’s sight she stroked his hip with her fingertips. 

“I heard that.” Abbey sauntered to the bed and climbed on it.

“Really?” It was obvious CJ could care less. She rippled her muscles around John, milking him, temporarily blinding him, his eyes refusing to focus, all his attention needed to keep himself from coming right there and then.

“The evening is still young, John.” The warm innuendo of Abbey’s balmy voice caught his attention, as did the movements of her hand on the back of his leg. “Do you really want to end it this early?” 

As John was of a similar age as the President, he expected Abbey assessed correctly that his recovery time would be nowhere near as short as he would want. He lay perfectly still now.

“John?” CJ appealed.

“She does have a point, my dear,” he murmured against her lips, withdrawing when she tried to instigate the kiss in earnest.

She breathed heavily against him. “Perhaps,” she said, “but, it’s her timing that I object to.” She rasped her nails over his back to make her point. He shivered against her, concurring this was exceptionally ill timed.

“I promise you, it’ll be better this way,” Abbey intimated, pressing a small kiss in his neck, skimming his back with her clothed breasts. “We’ll just have more fun this way. As you know we will, John.” 

He nodded, knowing she was right, enthralled by the promise in her voice. “Very well then.” He kissed CJ softly and withdrew. The air was cold against his body. 

“Abbey!” chagrin was evident in CJ’s voice. “This better be good.” 

As she slid her hands down over her body to stimulate herself, Leo, without a word, moved to the bed, mesmerized, possessive, apparently happy to assist. John had voiced McGarry’s involvement earlier, deducing it, but not quite believing it. Seeing the overt ease with which McGarry came to the bed was another matter entirely. 

“Why don’t you two help her out of her misery?” Abbey suggested.

As Leo clambered on the bed to kiss CJ and caress her breasts, John bent down over her pelvis. He easily found her sweet spots again, his hands being guided by her moans, until her back curved in a harried response. 

He felt Abbey slip down on the bed next to him, so she could have a better look at his hands, her suit brushing his naked thigh. CJ’s breath came in ragged bursts.

“Can you make her scream?” Abbey asked him interested.

“That’s not especially challenging.” As most of the time he was endeavoring to prevent loud sounds from his conquests, he knew exactly what not to do, to prevent husbands from entering the room.

“Why don’t you show me?”

“Certainly, Abigail. Now, what in my experience is unsurpassed, is ….” And he leaned over CJ, using both his hands to extract ever-growing groans from her, CJ pressing her head back in the cushions, her body reduced to the areas John and Leo were controlling. 

When John used his mouth in concert with his hands, a jolt shot through her and her body writhed on the bed.

“She’s not screaming,” Abbey pointed out.

“I’m aware of that, but if at this moment you carry on like this….”

CJ wasn’t sure what it was John did, but another wave of pleasure slashed from her center through her body, lifting her of the bed, her muscles contracting; and then, when he sucked her clit abrasively, she called out to the Holy Mother of God and came apart in clashes of heat, lost for the world, shuddering as another round of waves shook her core.

Leo grinned fondly and bend down to kiss CJ.

“Very nice,” Abbey complemented John.

He smiled at her, knowing the hunger was evident in his eyes despite the poised expression on his face. He was more than slightly agitated by now. He deemed it not beneath Abigail to let him rot, promises not withstanding. He could see that she was aroused as well, but from the corner of his eyes he saw Leo undress. 

Gratifying as it was to know he had assessed their unconventional affair correctly from the little clues they’d left, he silently hoped she would not make him watch the two of them do what he craved to do himself. He tensed from the effort not to envelop his straining erection in front of the lady.

Abbey had slid off the bed. She faced him, taking off her jacket with broad and deliberate gestures, causing her breasts to move breathtakingly, showing the inside of her wrists in what seemed very inviting, luxuriously and sensuous gestures to John’s plagued senses. 

When she crooked a finger at him he left the bed and walked over to her.

“Now,” she addressed him,” seems about the right time to talk about sureties.”

He looked at her, trying to understand what this was about. His eyebrows rose.

“What are you going to do to convince me that our little secret is safe with you?” she slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Then she halted. “Well?”

He was very much aware of her perfume. Her elegant bra was visible now and showed off her breasts. His penis twitched at the movements she made. He had already been taken to the edge of bliss and then called back, and now this formidable small woman acted as if she might be willing to let him finish with her.

“John!” Abbey snapped him out of the reverie of her breasts “Sureties, John. What do you have to offer?”

“Guarantees are not necessary, my wonderful, my magnificent Abigail. The vision of your breasts will surely shut my mouth, for ever yours.”

“You like them?” Abbey smiled at him seductively

“I’ve always yearned for them, wanted to grope them countless times. They are glorious.”

Abbey slid her right underarm under her bra and slightly raised her breasts.

Lord John moaned. “You don’t know what you do to me, Abigail.” 

CJ, on the bed, snorted. He turned towards her. “She does,” CJ mouthed. 

“Sureties, John,” Abbey reminded him.

“Well if my undying admiration will not satisfy you,” he checked her face to see if she would waver, which she didn’t, “then the strongest pledge I have is my word, my word as Earl of Croy, Marquess of Needham and Dolby, Baronet of Brycey.”

She shook her head and turned to rummage in the cabinet with the drinks. “Sign this.” She held out a white napkin to him.

“Sign that?” Then her meaning struck home. Sureties. “But it’s a napkin,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, “A blank check on your good behavior.” She removed her blouse entirely, fixing his stare on her bra and stepped closer. He swallowed. 

“And then you will …”

“Oh yeah.” Her predatory smile left little doubt of her intentions. 

Leo clambered from the bed and stepped behind John, caressing the naked skin on John’s butt.

“Me and my pall here will take good care of you, I can assure you.” Abbey unclasped her bra and her breasts swung free, bouncing thrillingly.

Leo’s hand rested on John’s lower abdomen, only inches away of his burning erection. John strained from bucking, twitching.

“You will?”

In response Leo’s hand slipped lower.

“Ah,” John quivered.

“Sign here,” Abigail’s voice called him back.

John took the napkin and the pen and scribbled his autograph, quite sure they would not use it against him and almost certain it would give him free access to more sexual excesses than he had participated in since his days as … well possibly more than ever.

As Leo’s hand expertly encircled the base of his dick, John was confident this was going to be an excellent investment.

Abbey closed the distance between them. “Anything you’d like to do in particular?” she asked huskily when her toes touched his.

Her voice touched him as if it had physical properties. “If you persist in addressing me in that timbre, it’s extremely dubious that I’ll be capable of doing anything at all before long.” 

“Really?” She smiled rapaciously, her voice even darker. Now that she had decided to play with fire, she seemed intend to enjoy every minute of it - of him.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Well, then we’d better do something about that.”

She led the two men to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jed ambled through the crowd, mingling with ambassadors and their spouses. Trying not to be too obvious about it, he searched the mass for his wife and lovers. It seemed ages ago that he had sent Leo out to investigate their whereabouts and he didn’t need his abundant and brilliant powers of deduction to grasp that Leo had found them and joined them, or he would have reported back his failure by now. 

Jed grunted, because he could envision only one sort of activity that would distract Leo long enough.

“Are you alright, sir?” The Swedish ambassador reacted to the sound he made, a worried frown on her forehead. 

It pulled him out of his musings. “Yes, I’m sorry about that.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head. “Just wondering where my wife could have gone.”

“I haven’t seen her since she left with Lord Marbury and Miss Cregg.”

“They left together?”

“In that direction.” She pointed at the lobby to the residence. 

It confirmed Jed’s worst suspicions. He sighed, as there was nothing he could do about it now. “You were saying…?” he coached the ambassador back to their previous topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. RL was terribly busy today.  
> T.B.C


	17. Chapter 17

“Oh Abigail, how I’ve dreamed of this,” John cried in abandonment. Leo rolled his eyes, but then again, when was John Marbury not extravagant in his utterings? It was one of his endearing qualities. With a sluggishly surfacing pensiveness, Leo realized he meant that.

Abbey reacted to Marbury’s attentions with a welcoming coo. There was a flush up her cheekbones and the eyes she fixed on Leo over Marbury’s shoulder, were smouldering, beckoning him to join them. 

The two had come to rest on the bed next to CJ, who watched their actions with lazy fascination, now and again lending a hand, when some piece of skin seemed awfully unattended to, while Leo busied himself with the lubricant.

“Gerald”, Marbury crooned when Leo’s hands traveled his lordly ass and his nimble, oiled, fingers explored his anus.

Leo slapped John’s milky white butt, his remark irking him more than he’d expected, the gaffe after all being an old one, and the interplay playful at worst, but now, here, it bothered him nevertheless.

The lord stiffened at the spank. Abbey drove her nails in his back in response to his lack of action. 

Marbury turned his head, his eyes clouded, his scruffy hair in his eyes. “If it is at all possible, would you mind moderating the forcefulness?” His eyes were inquisitive, almost vulnerable, as if taken aback by Leo’s attack - this man whom Leo had never seen being anything but self-assured even up until the outer limits of brashness. “I bruise easily.” Marbury apologized with his eyes for any inconvenience this would cause. 

“Then don’t call me ‘Gerald’ when I fuck you,” Leo reproached him, wishing he could gaze a little longer in the unexpected open display of emotions in those dark eyes.

“You’d better not call him ‘dear’, either,” CJ cautioned lightly from the side, stroking John’s reddening butt with doting care.

Leo fixed her with a glare, but she smiled back at him good-naturedly. “Just helping out here,” she told him in a voice that exuded false amity.

“Then what,” John jolted as Abbey tried new ways to recapture his attention, moving languidly under him, brushing her breast against the lord’s chest, “should I name you?” His voice hitched up slightly. 

Leo looked at him, aggravated. “Leo! Call me Leo.”

John face opened in a warm smile that seemed to welcome Leo into a new circle of affection, he hadn’t known existed. “Well then, Leo, why don’t you proceed?” 

Marbury wriggled his butt in encouragement, before turning back and bending down over Abbey’s agitated face, slipping a hand between their two bodies, chuckling at her squirming response and then diverting her with his kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

When the door opened, CJ was the only one who saw Jed standing there, his jaw dropping when he spotted his wife writhing under a pale skinned lord, who in turn was pinned down by Jed’s best friend, their rhythms diverse and frantic, no doubt causing all kinds of unexpected and stimulated friction.

Idling on the bed next to the debauchery, CJ nonchalantly waved a greeting at Jed and motioned him to close the door. 

He reacted without thought, leaning against the door as if he needed the support, transfixed by the act on the bed, never losing his wife out of his sight, blinking at how she seemed to exalt in the heady exploit. 

Noticing Jed’s hesitation at the inclusion of another man in their circle. CJ climbed of the bed, pushing her dress down as she strolled over to him, her one breast still exposed. 

“Heya, Jed.” She kissed his lips in a tender welcome.

“CJ.” He managed to react tense at the activities of his wife and to tenderly stray his hand over CJ’s breast at the same time. 

She leaned into his touch in appreciation of his enjoyment of her body, feeling the edginess in his shoulders and his high and swift breath, knowing he was on the verge of exploding, realizing it would end everything he held dear, aware he would know that too - after he would have started thinking again.

“What’s he doing here?” He nodded his head at the scene on the bed.

CJ thought John’s actions self-explanatory and reacted to the real question. “He found out.”

Jed stopped short. “How?” CJ recognized his command voice.

“Our little dance,” CJ filled him in and felt Jed sigh, as he was squarely to blame for that. Shall I make it a presidential order? He had crossed the line in playful exuberance, and this was the price he had to pay.

“That, and,” CJ added, defusing the blame, “a thoroughly hedonistic world view, brought on by a great deal of experience in wanton matters.” A great deal more than any of them had anticipated, John’s customary drunken brazenness turning out to be little more than a cover for many of the finer features of the man.

“I’m not sure I approve.” Jed fixed John in a stare he normally used to rattle foreign tyrants. 

CJ could understand his reservations now a relative stranger had found his way to his wife’s bed, and was glad that John, preoccupied by Leo’s agonizingly slow pace and Abbey’s insisting groans, was blissfully ignorant of the Jed’s presence and his mounting displeasure.

“What would you have me do?” CJ softly asked Jed.

“Defenestration comes to mind.” 

“Abbey was concerned about where to hide the body,” she smiled at him, loosening his bowtie and slipping her hands inside his jacket, caressing his back, leaning against him.

“He’s a risk.” 

“Abbey took care of that.”

“She did?”

CJ disentangled herself to show him the napkin. 

He raised his brows, not understanding.

“A blank check.”

His face burst open in a boyish grin.

“How devious.”

“Hmm,” CJ agreed, snuggling close again.

“How did she get him to …?”

“Oh, she was quite persuasive.” 

Jed nodded, distracted by the sweaty image and the grunting furor of the threesome. Abbey’s feet dangled over Marbury’s shoulder, bouncing upwards with every thrust of his hips, and falling down again when he came to rest. CJ saw Jed’s hands twitch with every jump they made.

She had lost count of their heady explorations, but as far as she knew this was the first time Jed actually saw another man with his wife. Knowing that Leo bedded her was a different matter altogether from first hand witnessing how the British ambassador did it. And, if she understood the Bartlet marriage deal correctly, Jed had no way of knowing it would end with John, or who would be next. No wonder he was edgy.

CJ tried to defuse Jed’s discomfort by turning, showing him the zipper at back of her dress, happy to prepare more distraction “Can you help me here?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Jed was focused on the group on the bed again. Leo was fondling Abbey’s breast, leaning past John, driving his teeth in John’s shoulder in a way that had his Lordship shudder, almost losing it.

“The dress, Jed.”

“Ah, yes. Let me help you with that, gorgeous.”

CJ smiled at the mode of address and let the garment slide off of her shoulder. 

Her sudden nakedness caught Jed’s undivided attention, the positive sides of lack of underwear advertising themselves to him. He extended a hand to test the skin of her hip. “Smooth,” he murmured. 

She turned, smiling down at him fondly. Bending down to nibble his ear, she asked “Do you see the glint in her eyes?” 

Jed grunted, looking past CJ’s shoulder to Abbey, recognizing what CJ described, reliving how Abbey’s eyes added volumes of delight when he made love to her himself, her soul, her yearnings, her love reflected in them, openly, as no other woman had ever looked at him. CJ’s hand slid over his shirt. He reciprocated by stroking the soft skin of her belly.

“See how she throws her head back?” Warm admiration for Abbey shone through CJ’s words. 

Jed knew what CJ was doing and was grateful. This was his test. Having a fit now would not resolve a thing. It would however probably end his marriage.

He enveloped CJ’s delicate breast “She’ll be coming anytime now.” 

She agreed. “Leo’s not there yet, though,” she added. He could see that too, there still was too much deliberation in Leo’s movements. It was more difficult to see where Marbury was, enfolded as he was between the other two, his wild hair obscuring the view of his face, though the way his lanky body shuddered, and his open mouth graced Abbey’s lips, no longer capable to properly kiss her, indicated he would follow Abbey over the edge, soon.

CJ removed Jed’s jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, guiding him to the couch, sliding her hand inside his undershirt, running it through the graying hair on his chest, as they sat together, looking at the trio on the bed, commenting softly on their actions, and copying some of them when it seemed appropriate. 

She wouldn’t have mind to join the carnal play on the bed at this point. But she was positive that Marbury would bolt if he noticed the President’s presence. So she did her best to temper her desires to the wavering she still felt in Jed. When he moved his hand through her pubic hair she quivered against it. 

“Jed?” CJ asked.

Jed lost sight of the bed when he felt CJ’s hand pulling out his shirt, starting to undress him in swift movements that matched the frantic thrusting on the bed.

“CJ?” He sounded not displeased by her heated initiative.

“Work with me here, Jed.”

He cocked his head at her. “You seem a bit randy there, CJ.” 

“Undress,” she demanded. 

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t comply with that.” He smiled at her quasi benignly, but the glint in his eye betrayed him 

“Quickly,” she added. “Before they …” She motioned to the bed.

He was not planning to resist the wishes of his aroused Chief of Staff and soon faced her naked.

“Come.” She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down with her, until she lay on her back on the couch, his body covering hers.

The couch was too short to be comfortable, but she forgot about that when Jed started moving in response to her heated encouragement.


	19. Chapter 19

On the bed the trio became aware that the grunting sounds hadn’t stopped even after they’d all climaxed. 

It was Abbey who recognized her husband’s near-final grumbling phase and happily called out “Jed!” 

John, resting on top of the First Lady, jerked his head around, worried, in the process dislodging Leo who had been lying contently against his back.

“Hey!” Leo muttered disgruntled when he slid down to the bed.

John pulled away of Abbey and slunk to the edge of the bed, wishing nothing else than to leave the crime scene. The President. The President! He could have known he should have known. Where were his trousers?

“Hey!” Abbey was not in favor of losing all this warmth at once as well.

Leo slid over and covered her with his body, snuggling close, filling both their needs, as John weakly tried to raise himself from the bed, his legs buckling, his body nowhere near ready for anything than a slumber. 

On the couch not much of this was noticed by the copulating couple. Jed had smiled exhilarated, when he heard Abbey call out his name while she was in the arms of two other men and had with renewed energy set about to undo his Chief of Staff. 

She squirmed under him, moaning low excited noises, encouraging him in crescendo until she screamed. 

Recognizing that sound all too well, John was distracted from his search for coverings. He turned his head and moved over to the couch, captivated by the sight of the President making out with the Chief of Staff. Spellbound he sank down in the chair opposing the couch. 

The fact that he had guessed about Jed’s role in their ménage à quatre before, had not prepared him for the sight of the statesman plowing the fields of his much younger girlfriend in abandonment. CJ’s harried responses told him she was enjoying herself, unaware of the scrutiny, that this was a mutual pact. 

Abbey lazily clambered from the bed and sauntered over to the couch, crouching down before it. She caressed Jed’s back and, when he looked up, kissed him on the mouth. “Hi sweetie,” she mumbled against his lips, “so glad you could make it too” 

He made an incoherent sound in response, concentrating on CJ’s movements. Abbey nibbled his ear and bit him. Jed’s pace quickened. 

Leo had followed Abbey to the couch, looked down on the three of them. “They make a nice couple,” he conceded to Abbey, sliding his hand over Jed’s butt longingly. With a deliberate movement he then pushed his index finger in Jed, surprising Marbury with the casual intimacy of the gesture. 

“Ahh.” Jed’s movements took a new franticness.

Leo smiled tenderly at his friend’s reaction, let his hand linger a moment before he guided Abbey to the other chair, leaving the couple to their lovemaking. 

Abbey settled contently in Leo’s lap and the three of them watched how the President brought himself and his Chief of Staff to a sweltering orgasm and then collapsed on top of her, sweat pooling on his back, his hair in messy disarray. 

CJ’s hands caressed his sides, inviting him to stay where he was a bit longer. 

He mumbled his assent, burrowed his head in her neck, caressing her hair. 

&&&

She thought the way that he gave himself over irresistible. He was strong, brighter than was probably good for him, but in her arms he was gentle and he’d dared to lower his fences. She fondly caressed his butt. 

“I love …” She caught herself halfway through that sentence. She loved him, she realized that, and it constricted her chest. She loved him. Saying it out loud was a different matter, certainly with three people interestingly following their movements, one of whom was his wife.

“I loved that,” she evaded a bit deflated, but Jed had lifted his head and was watching her now, his kind blue eyes close to hers, searching her face. Something in her eyes must have given her away, because his expression changed to a new tenderness and then his eyes acknowledged it. He bent over to the ear the others couldn’t see. 

“And I love you, Claudia Jean.”

She felt a stupid grin creep up on her face.

He chuckled when he saw it and bent down to kiss her some more.


	20. Chapter 20

When the position on the short couch became too uncomfortable to maintain, Jed helped CJ up to a sitting position. She beamed at him and played with the hair in his neck.

“Lord Marbury,” Jed, naked but for his undershirt, turned to the matters on hand, using his most Presidential glower on the ambassador.

“Mr. President” John acknowledged him with an aristocratic equilibrium that was slightly at odds with the uneasy shifting of his eyes and his utter state of undress.

“You seem to be awfully intimate with my wife.”

John seemed to draw back in his chair. “I can explain.”

“Really?” Sarcasm was heavy in Jed’s voice.

“Perhaps not.” John conceded. Sweat was forming on his brow. “She is exceptionally attractive, though.”

Abbey cheerfully grinned at John from the other chair, lazily lying back against Leo, who seemed to think this the right moment to caress her breasts some more.

“Now I'm supposed to feel better?" Jed scowled at them. Marbury who thought the Presidential dissatisfaction was meant for him and swallowed.

“You do understand that you are in some danger now, Mister Ambassador?”

Marbury’s eyes said he most certainly was aware of that. Not in danger for his life, but in danger of losing Jed Bartlet. 

“The Queen will not be amused either, I might add,” Jed said 

Yes, and there was that too, John knew, the disgrace and the end of his career. He looked at the couple on the other chair wistfully.

They smiled back cheerfully, conveying how they’d genuinely enjoyed his company, indicating he would be welcome anytime. Perhaps it had been worth it, John considered. “Ah, well,” he sighed, “the things we do in life.”

“Obfuscation won’t get you out of this,” Bartlet bristled. 

He now positively glared at Marbury, even though he seemed equally annoyed with Abbey and Leo for spoiling this limited opportunity for venting his discontent. 

“Very well, Sir,” the John acknowledged.

“You could at least have asked.”

“I did.”

“You did no such thing!” Jed looked disillusioned he was capable of lying to him.

“I did,” John insisted. “And she said yes.”

Jed raised his brows at that.

“Well actually,” John amended, “what she said was: ‘Me and my pall here will take good care of you’.”

Leo and CJ hooted, recollecting that was exactly what the First Lady had said. Abbey looked unpleasantly surprised at John’s spilling of the beans on her.

“I meant: asking me,” Jed grunted. “You know, do the honorable thing. I thought that British nobility held the patent for that.”

“Good point, Sir,” John nodded. “And I do apologize for not conferring with you first.”

Jed nodded gravely, accepting the apology.

“Well,” Abbey interceded, “I don’t want to interfere with your male bonding, but what his Lordship actually said was: ‘I’m reasonably confident there are limits to the amount of patriarchal nonsense you’ll take from your spouse.’”

Leo, who hadn’t been there at the time, barked a laugh.  
Marbury swallowed, looking over his shoulder to Abbey. She smiled her Cheshire Cat smile again, seemingly happy now that they were even.

“I did,” John conceded. 

 

&&&

 

Jed glared at him, not amused.

“Was I wrong, Mr. President?”

Jed looked at his wife. She smiled at him dotingly. He sighed. “No.”

CJ’s hands weaved a distracting pattern in Jed’s breast hair. 

“CJ?” he took hold of her hand.

“Jed?” She really seemed to be fascinated by his body. 

Jed could not find it in him to object. “Never mind.” He released her hands. 

CJ leaned against him and resumed her activities. 

Jed looked Lord Marbury in the eye; uncertain what else he could say or do. Abbey had obviously adopted Marbury and, within the rules of their deal, there was very little he could do. 

Abbey smiled and climbed off of Leo.

“Why don’t we get ourselves cleaned up a bit?” Several different fluids were rapidly drying up on her skin, itching as they did, and she’d smelled a lot better when this all started.

“Come have a shower with me, and I’ll get you all nice and clean again.” She held out her hand to CJ. CJ looked from Jed to his wife and took Abbey’s hand.

“I wouldn’t mind to be clean too,” Jed pouted at being excluded.

“Why don’t you do some more male bonding with his Lordship here in the bath, while we occupy the shower?” his wife suggested. “Ask him to show you some of his tricks. He’s very good at it.”

Jed looked at Marbury hesitantly.

“I sure could use a bath,” Leo said, following the women to the bathroom.

“After you, Your Lordship.” Jed pointed the way.

“Do call me John.”

The women sniggered.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> This all started with the story: The Guest Room.  
> I'll post the next installment, The Beard Thing, soon.


End file.
